This study will evaluate a de-escalating dose regimen of Roferon-A in the treatment of chronic hepatitis C without cirrhosis. Patients will be enrolled in a random fashion to one of two treatment scheduler. Treatment and follow-up are dependent on patient response to study drug. If patients' ALT (GPT) remain in the normal range for the duration of the follow-up period, patients will be asked to have an additional biopsy to see if they have been cured of their hepatitis.